


Toute Relation commence avec des baisers, et aussi avec les cris de ses amis.

by Dragonna



Series: Dreamswap Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody, Romance, kiss
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Dans l'univers de Dreamswap.Six fois où Error a embrassé Ink.Six fois où Nightmare a dit à Error qu'il était une andouille inconsciente.Trois fois où Blueberry s'est éclaté.Une fois où Ink a embrassé Error.Et Dream étant tellement occupé qu'il n'a rien vu, sérieux.French Version of "All relationship start with kisses, and the screams of his friends"





	1. Ou quand Error embrassa Ink pour la première fois!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Undertale => Toby Fox  
> Dreamtale (Dream and Nightmare) => Joku  
> Blueberry => ????  
> Error => loverofpiggies  
> Ink => Comyet  
> Dreamswap => OneBizarreKai

_**La première fois est plus une impulsion qu'autre chose**_.

_Peut-être était-ce de la pitié?_

_Peut-être parce qu'il voulait lui donner un peu de tendresse?_

_Peut-être simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas la détressé dans les pupilles colorées?_

Error terminait de tricoter une écharpe, assit sur une falaise. Il avait entendu un bruit. Comme si quelqu'un cognait sur un arbre, encore et encore. Il avait voulu voir qui se massacrait les poings avec tant de force et de détermination. Et qui tabassait un pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

_**Et il le vit.** _

_**Un squelette vêtu d'un manteau à col de fourrure et d'une longue écharpe.** _

_**Ink.** _

_**Le sbire de Dream.** _

Un ennemi aux yeux de son équipe, Nightmare ne serait pas resté là ( _ou alors il l'aurait provoqué et aurait crée un bazar pas possible._ ), Cross aurait tenté de lui parler ou «le raisonner». Error ne connaissait pas l'artiste, il ne lui avait presque jamais parlé. Ou si peu. Les fois se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Mais il savait qu'il était dangereux. Surtout là, vu qu'il semblait un peu sur les nerfs. Et c'était le cas de le dire, sérieusement qu'est-ce que cet arbre lui avait fait au juste? Il préféra partir, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, de dire une stupidité et de s'attirer les foudres de celui censé protéger les univers et les timelines.

Il recula mais écrasa une brindille. Dans sa tête il crut entendre Nightmare hurler de frustration. Et il se dit qu'il avait un problème.

Ink se figea, le poing levé, les épaules tremblantes. «Si c'est vous boss, foutez moi la paix pour une fois. Et allez vous faire foutre!»

_Vu comme Dream était un maniaque du langage correct, c'était un appel à se faire baffer._

_Et boucler en cellule pour quelques semaines. De la part de Ink, ça l'étonnait beaucoup._

Nightmare aurait adoré voir Dream se faire dire ça par son homme de main. Mais Nightmare n'avait aucune conscience du danger et jouait tout le temps de la provocation. Il aurait pointé son frère du doigt en riant de cette réplique et la colère de son jumeau aurait alors été dirigée sur lui.

Totalement inconscient.

Error s'entendit répondre avant d'avoir même voulu le faire «Je ne suis pas l'ange maniaque de la justice.» Et se traita d'idiot. _Voulait-il donc se faire capturer? Utiliser pour appâter le maître de la négativité dans les griffes de son frère?_

Il crut (encore) entendre Nightmare hurler un _«on ne demande pas à un adversaire si il va bien bordel!»_

Sauf que ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

_Non. Le résultat fut même totalement inattendue._

Le créateur se figea. Son poing retomba à son côté. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Un soupir lui échappa, mais il ne se retourna pas. «Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là Error?» Sa voix était lasse, fatiguée et dénué de tout sarcasme. «Faut que l'équipe de Nightmare décide de m'emmerder aussi? De me pourrir la vie quand j'en ai plein le...

\- Je suis seul.» Oui il avait remarqué que l'artiste n'allait pas bien, pas la peine de le laisser vider son sac de mots colorés.

Visiblement Ink avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de la «leçon» de Nightmare qui avait voulu lui expliquer par A + B qu'il était du mauvais côté et que Dream le manipulait de son aura, au mieux inconsciemment. Et facilement vu son absence d'âme.

_Quelque part, ça avait été un peu rude._

_Sans compter qu'il avait crut avoir des sentiments pour Dream après ça._

_Bref un Beau Bordel._

Il se dit que c'était vraiment une bonne chose que ça soit lui, et PAS Nightmare ou Cross qui soit là.

Le premier en aurait remit une couche. Et le second...il préférait ne pas imaginer.

Error aurait du répondre à cet instinct en lui qui lui disait de ne pas rester près de l'artiste. Que c'était dangereux. Il n'aurait pas du écouter cette part de lui qui s'inquiétait à entendre le ton de voix de son vis-à-vis. «Ca ne va pas?»

_Et oui il en avait beaucoup des questions comme ça._

_Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le hurlement de frustration de Nightmare et ses «T'en à beaucoup des questions à deux balles comme ça?»_

Fallait qu'il arrête d'imaginer Nightmare comme sa conscience.

_**Vraiment.** _

Ink eut un rire éraillé, presque cassé. «Si ça ne va pas?» Il porta la main à son visage, cachant ses orbites. Ses épaules étaient agitées de tremblements saccadés. «Héhéhé....si je vais bien?» Il se retourna vers Error qui eut un sursaut. Une fissure marquait le crâne du squelette. Du front au menton, passant entre les deux yeux.

«J'ai l'aller bien foutu destructeur?» Sa voix se brisa. Comme un barrage qui se fissure.

Error ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'était pas un destructeur. Il aurait voulu dure à Ink d'aller se faire foutre si il ne voulait pas de son aide. Au lieu de ça, les mots lui échappèrent «Qui?»

Les pupilles colorées de son vis-à-vis changèrent plusieurs fois de forme, à toute vitesse. Il fit un pas en arrière. «Quoi qui? Je suis tombé!» Il serra les dents «Et ça ne te regarde pas, fous moi la paix et retournes avec tes merveilleux amis et...» Acculé au tronc, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un animal blessé prêt à mordre la main qui l'aidait. «FOUS LE CAMPS !! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE» Sa voix se brisa encore plus. Une goutte couleur arc-en-ciel roula sur sa joue.

Error agit pour la première fois sans réfléchir (Nightmare lui aurait signalé qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis une dizaine de minutes si il était là).

Depuis Blueberry il ne faisait plus rien impulsivement pourtant (excepté depuis quelques minutes visiblement). _Pour raison de survie et de santé mentale._

Il prit le visage de Ink entre ses mains.

«Ca fait mal?»

L'artiste ne répondit pas, ses pupilles s'affinant de plus en plus. Il refusait d'expliquer.

_Il avait peur de lui?_

Le squelette noir ne réfléchit pas. Il embrassa doucement le crâne fêlé du gardien, laissant sa magie se déverser tendrement dans la fissure, la forçant à disparaître. Il descendit de plus en plus le long de la marque, jusqu'aux dents de Ink et finalement l'embrassa.

_Ce fut doux._

_Ce fut bref._

_Ce fut une simple caresse._

Quand il recula, le visage de Ink avait viré du blanc aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il tenta de parler mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans ses pupilles et, dans une flambée d'énergie, il le repoussa, fit apparaître son pinceau et disparut.

* * *

 

_**A suivre** _

 


	2. La première fois que Nightmare trouva que c'était une mauvaise idée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Error rentra...  
> ...il était tard et ses amis étaient inquiets.

Error eut à peine franchit la porte de la maison où il vivait avec Cross et Nightmare que celui-ci lui bondit dessus. «C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres?

\- ...De un il est pas si tard, de deux t'es pas mon père Night.

\- Il est 00H05

\- Tu penses que je suis qui? Cendrillon? No, donc je peux faire ce que je veux...» Il alla se servir un café bien chaud. «Je suis un adulte majeur et vacciné. Je PEUX sortir tard, revenir à l'aube et tout ça...»

Le maître des cauchemars reprit «Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu rentres tard, on s'est inquiété! T'as un téléphone!

\- Ca va hein je suis plus un gosse Night.

\- TU AURAIS PU ÊTRE KIDNAPPE.

-...sérieux?»

Cross, appuyé contre la table ricana «En galante compagnie Error?» Il but une gorgée de café chaud, faisant un ''clin d’œil suggestif'

Nightmare eut un gloussement nerveux «Ne dis pas de bêti...»

Le visage rougissant de Ink traversa l'esprit d'Error qui s’étouffa avec son café. «Cross! Ca ne te regarda pas!

\- Hoo ~»

Nightmare et Cross le regardèrent, souriant de façon effrayantes.

«Non je n'étais pas avec un petit ami ou quoique ce soit.»

Ils sourirent comme le chapelier fou.

«J'ai rencontré Ink. Et on a...»

**Silence.**

«TU ES DANS UNE RELATION AVEC INK?»

Error ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. «je ne suis pas dans une relation avec lui. On a juste parlé.» Il sentit son visage devenir plus brûlant. «Rien de plus.»

_Son souffle contre ses dents._ _Le corps fin de l'artiste contre le sien._ _Ses yeux brillants de larmes._ _Les couleurs qui coloraient son crâne._ _Ses tremblements contre lui, l'unique larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue._ _Sa peur et sa douleur, sa surprise et son embarras._ _Ses mains crispées sur la veste d'Error._

Error fut assit de force sur une fauteuil. Nightmare alluma une lampe et la braqua sur son ami. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il voulait rester calme. «Sérieux les gars, sérieux?» Pas de réponse. Le squelette noir soupira «D'accord les gars, c'est quoi ce bordel?»

Nightmare et Cross se regardèrent. Regardèrent Error. Sourirent.

Le maître des cauchemars se lança «Okay mon vieux. Je suis le mauvais flic...» Il se pointa du doigt «...et Cross est le bon flic!» il montra son petit ami d'un autre doigt.

Error cligna des yeux «Je me répète mais...c'est quoi c'bordel?

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici?

\- Parce que c'est chez moi?»

Nightmare et Cross échangèrent un regard. Le second leva un doigt comme un juge «Tu vois Ink en secret.

\- Je lui ai parlé pendant 5 minutes!» Il cligna des yeux «...Et je te signale que c'est **ton** ami.

\- _C'était..._

\- Nightmare, reste en dehors de ça.» Les deux autres avaient dit ça en même temps.

Puis Cross croisa les bras, boudeur. Error leva les yeux au ciel. Et soupira.

Nightmare prit une craie et l'approcha d'un tableau «Je vais expliquer par _**1 +2**_ pourquoi c'est une horrible idée de fréquenter Ink.

\- ….je sais que ça n'a rien à voir mais, d'où tu l'as sorti ce tableau? Il était pas là y a cinq minutes.

\- ...C'est magique! Pose pas de questions. T'occupes pas des détails!

\- ...Je ne sais pas qu'on pouvait ranger des meubles dans les boîtes dimensionnelles. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as d'autres dans ces boîtes.

\- ...NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET.» Cria Nightmare. «JE SUIS LE MAUVAIS FLIC, JE NE REPOND PAS AUX QUESTIONS QUI N'ONT AUCUN RAPPORT.»

Cross tendit une nouvelle tasse de café à Error «En fait oui on peut mettre des meubles dans les boîtes dimensionnelles.

\- ...sérieux?

\- J'ai un lit dans la mienne...

\- Pourquoi t'as un lit dans ta boîte?

\- C'EST PAS TES AFFAIRES» glapit Cross, devenant violet foncé. «C'est juste au cas où...»

Error fronça les sourcils et couina, rougissant «Vous pouvez pas attendre d'être à la maison? Vous vous baladez avec un lit?

\- NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET» glapit Nightmare, rougissant tout autant. «Ne m'oblige pas à te passer les menottes.

\- ...Quoi tu en as dans ta boite dimensionnelle aussi? Pitié dis-moi qu'elles ne sont pas en fourrure. Et que cette fourrure n'est pas rose. Ce serait trop la honte quoi.» Il ricana en voyant la rougissement de Cross.

Nightmare vira au violet «LA FERME. On est ici pour parler de _**ta**_ relation avec Ink.

\- Quelle relation? J'ai juste parlé avec lui.

\- Juste parlé? Pourquoi tu rougit alors?»

Error prit une grande inspiration «J'étais inquiet pour lui, il semblait stressé...» Il hésita et, finalement, dit «Il frappait un arbre à coups de poings.» Il décida d'avouer, car c'était mieux que mentir «Je l'ai embrassé.

\- DE QUOI?»

Cross cligna des yeux « Pourquoi?»

Nightmare l'ignora «Avoir une relation avec Ink est une horrible idée. Surtout si c'est juste un coup d'un soir quoi...ou juste une relation avec intérêts. Et puis il n'a pas d'âme, il ne peut pas aimer sincèrement. A moins d'être shooté à l'aura de mon frère.

\- Mais je...mais il...

\- Il est l'homme de main de Dream, il va te poignarder dans le dos, il va te manipuler et...» Nightmare ne l'écoutait pas, continuant à déblatérer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles avoir Ink comme amant était une horrible idée. «La preuve, il t'a probablement séduit sous ordre de Dream.

\- Il a rien fait lui. Il s'est enfuit après le baiser... **JE** l'ai embrassé.

\- C'est ce qu'il veut...Il te manipule...

\- ...parce qu'il pleurait.»

Silence

«ET POUQUOI INK PLEURAIT ERROR? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?

\- CROSS RANGES CETTE EPEE ! C'EST MOI LE MAUVAIS FLIC !»

 


	3. Pendant ce temps, Dream travailles beaucoup trop et BlueBerry enquiquine son monde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream voulait juste travailler et puis se reposer.  
> Ce n'était pas son jour.

Dream soupira, assit à son bureau, devant une montagne de papiers.

Mais **vraiment** une montagne.

Ca touchait **presque** le plafond.

Et ça menaçait de tomber par terre. Et on ne verrait plus le tapis si ça arrivait.

Il faudrait donc 1) les ramasser 2) les reclasser 3) les ranger. 4) et les signer. Bref encore plus de boulot qu'il n'en avait déjà.

De quoi éprouver ses petits nerfs déjà bien éprouvés par son boulot bien prenant.

**\- Au programme.**

_Les prisonniers, les nouveaux captifs à interroger._

_Les besoins des enfants de l'orphelinat._

_Le salaire de ses gardes, celui des Toriels et des autres se chargeant de l'orphelinat, et puis aussi celui de Ink._

_La cherche de Fresh et celle de Nightmare._

_Des rapports de comment cela se passait dans les univers et timelines que Dream avait sauvé. Parmi tout ces papiers, il y avait aussi des lettres de remerciements et même des dessins d'enfants._

**\- Problème.**

Il n'avait presque pas dormit la nuit précédente. Juste une ou deux heures. Il était donc fatigué, DONC un peu sur les nerfs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormit? A cause de certains dégâts provoqué son idiot de jumeau et ses abrutis d'amis. Qui avait fait foiré deux ou trois missions de sauvetages d'univers. Comment se débarrasser des plus maléfiques si ils s'en mêlaient toujours?

Sans parler des dégâts provoqués par BlueBerry ( _qui avait foutu en l'air pas mal de matériel informatique et en avait volé une partie_ ) qui adorait venir le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Donc beaucoup de papiers à remplir. Une ou deux piles en tout. En clair, c'était la grosse joie.

_Foutu Nightmare._

_Foutu Cross._

_Foutu Error._

_Foutu Blueberry._

En plus de la belle pile qu'il avait déjà. Il avait tellement bossé qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé et bu, trop concentré sur son travail. Et partit comme ça, son temps de jeu et d'histoires avec les enfants de l'orphelinat passerait aussi à la trappe.

_C'ETAIT HORS DE QUESTION!_

Il n'allait pas renoncer à l'une des choses les plus importante pour lui: rendre les enfants, ayant tout perdu, heureux

Et puis c'était le jour où il devait faire le tour de la prison des cas qui étaient soit désespérés, soit récupérables. Écouter ses subordonnés à ce sujet. Et prendre des décisions. Bref beaucoup BEAUCOUP de boulot en perspective. En plus des montagnes de papiers à remplir et à signer.

_La joie quoi._

_Et donc une nuit courte en perspective._

Il reposa son stylo. Et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Se massant les ''tempes'' avant de tapoter le bois du bureau d'une phalange. «Je pourrais peut-être garder les papiers pour demain? En me levant tôt je pourrais tout boucler avant midi.» Il grogna et soupira.

_Et puis où était passé Ink bordel?_

_Il avait disparu depuis hier!_

Il se massa les tempes. «Je suis crevé. Je fais une pause. Je vais à l'orphelinat. Et je garderais le tour de la prison pour demain.»

Il rouvrit les yeux. Et se figea.

Face à lui. BlueBerry. Allongé sur son bureau dans une pose séductrice avec un sourire aux lèvres, haussant un 'sourcil' et faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif en disant «Salut Beauté. Besoin de se détendre? C'est dans mes cordes ~» Ronronna-t-il, son sous-entendu parfaitement clair.

Du dehors les gardes entendirent soudain leur chef hurler un «HAAAAAAAAA FICHE LE CAMPS PARASITE!» d'un ton aigu. ( _non mais VRAIMENT aigu, il allait totalement dénier ça plus tard!)_

Cela fut suivit d'un fracas de verre. Et une silhouette vêtu de bleue jetée dans la fenêtre. Silhouette qui hurlait de rire soit dit en passant.

Le Dogamy (aux poils blancs et soyeux) et le BurgerPants (à la fourrure ébouriffée, avec une cicatrice sur l'oeil droit) se regardèrent. Clignèrent des yeux.

Et décidèrent de laisser Ink s'en occuper s'il était là. Parce que déranger Dream pensant qu'il était dans cet état était généralement une..

**_...Très..._ **

**_...MAUVAISE IDEE._ **

***********

Ink était rentré. Tard. A la tombée de la nuit. Visage enfouit dans son écharpe, et totalement muré dans le plus grand silence.

Il faisait la tête, ou plutôt il était totalement inexpressif, genre pire que d'habitude. La tête des mauvais jouis. La tête de quand il se faisait enguirlander. La tête de ''foutez moi la paix ou je mords et je mords fort''. Sauf que son supérieur s'en foutait de ce regard las et même mauvais.

« _Où étais-tu?»_ avait grondé Dream, croisant sévèrement les bras. « _Tu aurais du revenir il y a des heures!_

\- J _'ai le droit d'aller où j'veux durant mon temps libre. T'es pas ma mère Boss»_ avait marmonné son bras droit, boudeur, avant d'aller dans sa chambre. _«Et j'vais me coucher je suis fatigué.»_ Si ses paroles restaient corrects, son ton était à la limite de l'impolites **se.**

**Parfait.**

C'était vraiment son jour entre sa montagne de travail, l'incrustation de Blueberry et Ink qui tirait la tête pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il allait devoir interroger son subordonné sans âme pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait. Il devait l'aider si il avait des problèmes. Mais il le ferait demain.

Demain.

Quand il aurait dormit 7 ou 8 heures.

Il se laissa donc tomber sur son lit.

Dormir. L'idée était merveilleuse.

Il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Et ferma les yeux.

La chaleur du lit l'enveloppait comme une douce couverture.

Il se tourna vers la gauche.

«Bonne nuit trésor ~»

**Choc.**

**Stupeur.**

**Horreur.**

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Bluberry était là, dans son lit, allongé dans la MÊME pose suggestive, avec le MÊME sourire pervers. «Besoin d'un câlin? ~»

Les gardes dans les couloirs sursautèrent en entendant «RRAAAHHHH MEURS!!» venant de la chambre de leur boss.

 

 


	4. Second(e) (série de) Baiser(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils se revirent quelques temps plus tard, dans un univers un peu désolé...  
> Et leur combat les éloigna de leurs alliés respectifs.

**La seconde fois est plus une envie qu'une impulsion**

Dans une AU désolée, ils s'étaient croisé, à peine deux mois après leur précédente rencontre. Et le souvenir du baiser flottait encore entre eux. Comme une marque indélébile de leur mémoire, comme une marque au fer rouge dans leurs souvenirs.

Un souvenir qui n'allait pas disparaître si facilement.

Un souvenir mêlant découverte et douceur. 

Un souvenir qui les avait électrisé.

_La chaleur de leur magie qui s'étaient mêlées un court instant. Comme une étreinte chaude et rassurante._

_Le contact de leur dents._

_Un baiser à la fois tendre et probablement le premier du gardien (qui n'assumait plus son boulot soit dit en passant)._

_Et Error se souvenait aussi du regard perdu et confus de son vis-à-vis._

Comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Comme si il cherchait une réponse à une question qu'il ne pouvait formuler.  Comme si il n'avait jamais été embrassé avant et c'était probablement le cas.

Et Ink lui en voulait à ce sujet visiblement. Il était terriblement agressif et offensif. 

Comme si il voulait VRAIMENT lui mettre la raclée du siècle. L"humilier. Le vaincre. Le mettre à terre. Se venger du squelette noir qui avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour le toucher comme personne ne l'avait touché.

Et cela était plus que visible dans son attitude. Son regard et son rictus. 

_Quoi, il lui avait volé son premier baiser?_

_A son âge?_

Il n'osa pas demandé et titiller Ink. Mettre l'artiste encore plus en rage était probablement **une mauvaise idée**. Même si il était persuadé que c'était bel et bien le cas ici. Avec son petit problème d'absence d'âme, il n'avait certainement jamais expérimenté ça avant, et cette nouvelle chose l'avait bouleversé à tous les niveaux, surtout qu'il ne le comprenait pas.

_Il hésita vraiment à le taquiner à ce sujet._

_Mais ce serait probablement une TRES mauvais idée._

_Le foutre en rogne n'était pas la solution pour pouvoir dialoguer._

Ink semblait anormalement agressif, son pinceau à la main. Error sentait bien que le baiser de la dernière fois y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il esquiva un jet de peinture. Et ensuite un coup de pinceau. Envoyant ses fils bleus que l'autre esquiva.

D'un joli salto arrière, précisons-le.

Comme il se la jouait avec son agilité et son pinceau d'ailleurs.

Error sourit et, finalement, il se permit une petite pique: «Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?» Il esquissa un sourire «Ton visage a l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas. Tant mieux.»

Il évita une attaque. La neige sous eux était très colorée maintenant. Une véritable oeuvre d'art éphémère.

_Oui, il était définitivement énervé._

_VRAIMENT._

_Et il allait mordre si ça continuait._

_Error n'eut envie que de jouer davantage._

«Quoi tu es fâché pour le baiser?» tenta-t-il, jetant des fils que son adversaire esquiva «Ne fais pas ta prude Ink, je t'ai juste effleuré les dents.» Il eut un clin d'oeil «Quoi c'était son premier? Il était temps que ça arrive non?»

L'artiste était trop agressif et trop précipité. Il semblait fatigué aussi. Error a entendu parlé de l'augmentation des timelines génocides quand certains univers ces derniers temps. Évidement _Justice Reign_ avait sans doute beaucoup de travail. Comme Nightmare qui essayait d'empêcher son frère de faire un massacre à cause de ça (le dieu de la positivité devait lui aussi être sur les nerfs).

Pour aider les gens, en sauver d'autres, et maîtriser les monstres ou humains dangereux.

Et Ink était le bras droit de Dream, il avait forcément pas mal de boulot. Pas autant que son supérieur mais quand même.

Encore une fois, il s'inquiéta. «Tu devrais faire une pause Ink» Il évita avec souplesse le nouveau jet de peinture, sachant que, si un seul trait se dessinait sur toute la longueur de ses vêtements, il pourrait se retrouver ligoter en quelques secondes par le pouvoir du créateur. «Tu devrais te poser sur ton lit, avec des tacos et un chocolat chaud, et ensuite lire, peindre ou dormir. Bref te reposer. Et dormir quelques heures, voir une petite journée.»

Il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Nightmare " **NON NON NON ARRÊTE DE TE SOUCIER D'UN ENNEMI.** "

Il l'ignora. (Pourquoi sa conscience avait la voix de son ami d'ailleurs? Ça devenait un peu flippant non?) Et il esquiva une nouvelle attaque, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin avec une certaine élégance. 

L'artiste s'immobilisa, haletant. Ses yeux brillant d'un mélange de fatigue, de colère et d'agacement. Et d'autre chose, impossible à déchiffrer.

Le pinceau s'abaissa quelques seconde «Je n'ai pas le luxe de me la couler douce, **moi,** pas comme certains.» Répliqua son adversaire. «J'ai un travail à plein temps **moi**! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux jeux vidéos ou de délirer avec des amis...

Le squelette noire haussa les épaules. «Assez juste.» Il eut un sourire plein de dents blanches «Mais tu devrais, pour ta magie et ta santé. Ça te ferait du bien une partie de jeu vidéo avec moi ~"

\- Va te faire...» Il s'interrompit, serrant la mâchoire. «Et arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas...» Sa main libre était serré en un poing.

 _Où sont ses alliés?_ Error l'ignorait tout comme il avait perdu de vue Nightmare et Cross, qui se battaient plus loin. _On s'est tant éloigné que ça? On ne voit plus personne...que ça soit nos alliés respectifs ou les habitants de cet univers_.

Avec n'importe qui d'autres, il aurait été sur ces gardes. _Mais Ink?_ _Si il le divertissait suffisamment, l'autre ne le livrerait pas à Dream. Il les avait déjà laissé partir sous le prétexte que «c'était son jour de congé....décidé uniquement par lui-même»._

Il évalua les distances entre l'artiste et lui, et recula jusqu'à un pan de mur, attendant que l'autre s’approche assez de lui pour lancer ses fils bleus, ligotant les chevilles de l'autre squelette après l'avoir trompé et l'avoir fait sauter.

D'un geste du bras, il tira sur les cordes pour faire tomber son adversaire dans un tas de neige, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas coloré par la peinture. L'artiste s'écroula donc dans la substance blanche et froide. Il eut un juron coloré que Dream n'aurait _**sûrement**_ pas apprécié.

Error ne perdit pas de temps pour lui attacher les bras et le rendre impuissant. «Ca y est? T'es calmé?» Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil amusé,

Ink lui lança un regard mauvais. «C'est une tactique de lâche.

\- Non c'est mon pouvoir, t'aurais du le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connaît quand même.»

Le destructeur pacifique posa un genou un terre et toucha la joue de l'artiste qui détourna la tête, fermant étroitement les yeux. Tremblant légèrement. Le squelette noir déclara, d'un ton un peu plus doux: «Je ne vais pas te blesser si c'est ça que tu crains.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi» fut la réponse sèche et rapide, hésitante. «Alors si tu espères...»

Error soupira et tira sur les liens, approchant son captif de lui «Tu es impossible.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ramène moi à ton stupide chef Nightmare et enfermez moi dans une cage, comme vous avez fait avec des tas de créatures maléfiques que Dream voulait éliminer.

\- Alors déjà, on ne les mets pas dans des cages, ils sont dans des cellules très confortables.»

Ink eut un rire rauque et sec.

_**Comme si il n'y croyait pas.** _

«Ensuite je ne vais pas te ramener là-bas..même si je pense que ça te ferais du bien d'être éloigné de Dream, vu comme tu es gavé de son aura positive tout le temps. Je ne veux pas te retenir contre ton gré ou te priver de ta liberté.» Il soupira «Et même si je pense que tu ne te gênerais pas de ton côté.

\- J'ai rien contre toi en particulier.» répliqua l'autre «Dream aussi d'ailleurs...»

Error fixa les yeux de son captif, chacun a une forme et une couleur différente. La fissure dans son crâne avait disparu depuis la dernière fois. Il est fasciné par ce regard perdu et confus, ce regard qui cherchait des explications, un regard qui s'ouvrait sur la douleur de ne pas ressentir.

Il ne réfléchit pas et embrassa l'artiste pour la seconde fois.

_**Encore une impulsion, mêlée d'envie.** _

Cette fois ce n'est plus le fantôme d'un baiser, c'est un vrai baiser, il franchit la barrière des dents, approfondissant le contacts, faisant visiter à ses langues bleues l'antre chaude de son vis-à-vis qui laissa échapper un gémissement contre ses dents.

_**Un seul ne suffit pas.** _

Alors, se collant à lui, il lui en donna _un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre_. Il sentait le corps tremblant du peintre dans ses bras, la chaleur dans ses os, et ses geignements entre chaque baisers et pendant chaque baisers.

_**Ce fut difficile de rompre le contact.** _

_**D'arrêter.** _

_**Tant c'était si chaud et si bon.** _

Mais Error le fit, se releva, et relâcha Ink qui le fixa, encore plus perdu et confus, comme si il ne comprenait pas. Il crut voir un étincelle dans le regard de son adversaire, où brillait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Le destructeur disparut.

 


	5. Interlude: Où il est question de Tricot, de Tacos et de Gâteau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error voulait finir son écharpe.  
> Cross voulait finir sa partie.  
> Nightmare ne voulait pas se servir de mixer.

Error était assit sur une grosse branche. Il tricotait nonchalamment une écharpe bien chaude et confortable.Il marmonna d'un ton las «J'ai fait une grosse boulette..»

Il avait probablement traumatisé Ink en l'embrassant de la sorte, à plusieurs reprises. L'artiste n'était certainement pas habitué à un tel traitement. Une série de baisers langoureux allait totalement le traumatiser.

Totalement.

_Qui lui avait déjà donné autant de tendresse? D'amour?_

_Probablement personne._

Même si Dream se souciait de lui, il ne pouvait lui donner quelque chose de sincère avec son aura tellement puissante. Celle-ci était certainement probablement plus une drogue qu'une aide pour le gardien. Qui n'avait pas d'âme. Qui était si influençable et malléable. Qui avait besoin d'aide, pas d'un aura qui l'influençait jour après jour, heure après heure, tout le temps.

Il se pinça l’arête nasale «J'aurais du ne lui en donner qu'un seul...ça aurait été suffisant.»

_Vu sa réaction à un seul (agissant comme une vierge outragée)...comment allait-il réagit à cinq ou six beaucoup plus passionnés? (Se terrer dans sa chambre quelques heures avant de piquer sa crise de nerfs?)_

_Probablement de façon bien violente (il allait le tuer, c'était sûr! Ou l'humilier publiquement.)._

_Et imprévisible. (Au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.)_

Nouveau soupir. Et s'appuya au tronc «Il va probablement tenter de me tuer la prochaine fois qu'il me verra.» Ses yeux regardant le paysage. «Ou il fera des tas d'erreurs, comme aujourd'hui, parce qu'il sera trop en colère. Et trouveras des dizaines d'insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres.»

Son téléphone sonna soudain. Il grommela. Et le tira de sa poche. Il appuya sur un bouton, allumant l'écran. De son autre main, il posa le début de tricot sur ses genoux, et fourra une cigarette en chocolat entre ses dents. «Ho Night et Cross envoient un appel de phare. Ils ont été trop occupé avant?» il eut un petit rire. «Sérieux les gars, z'êtes seuls à la maison là...profitez avant que je ne rentres et que je vous frustres à mort ~»

Nightmare venait de lui envoyer un message « _Où t'es? Tu n'as pas été capturé hein?_ »

Roulant des yeux Error répondit « _Sûr, je pourrais totalement répondre si tel était le cas, mon portable n'aurait pas été confisqué par ton parano de jumeau aux ailes brillantes.»_

Réponse quasi immédiate « _T'as un mot de passe vieux._ »

Haussement d'arcade sourcilière « _Ha ouais j'ai oublié de l'activer tiens._ » Ce qui était faux. Il voulait juste taquiner un peu son ami. _Ce qui n'aurait pas empêché monsieur l'ange de me le prendre hein. D'ailleurs si j'avais été capturé, ton frère pourrait pister ton probable en utilisant le mien! Oups?»_ Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé. Il coupait son portable, et activait le verrouillage quand il se battait.

Personne ne pourrait pister le téléphone de Nightmare en utilisant le sien.

A moins d'être un génie.

Ou d'avoir assez pour PAYER le génie.

Dream détestant Blueberry, il ne lui demanderait rien et ne le livrerait pas en échange d'un service.

« _Alors décompresses. J'ai oublié d'activer le mot de passe mais c'est pas grave!_ »

Réponse rapide, écrite en majuscule et Error n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer l'expression et la voix de son ami en lisant ce qui était écrit: _«C'EST POUR EVITER CELA QUE TU AS UN MOT DE PASSE BORDEL!»_

Error soupira _«Je vais bien, j'ai battu Ink»_

Quelques seconde sans réponse.

Et ça lui rappelait désagréablement quelque chose.

 _«Night NON!_ » écrivit rapidement le destructeur, soupirant mentalement en imaginant la tête et la possible réaction de son ami. « _Je l'ai battu ET il s'est enfuit pour retourner près de Dream. Rien de lui._ »

**Silence.**

Grognement d'Error. « _Nightmare, non! Et encore une fois: NON!_ »

Sérieux il faisait une fixette là dessus ou quoi?

Ca faisait peur par moment.

_«Menteur! Je sens que tu mens.»_

_«Tu ne vois pas mon visage...»_

Et puis la réponse « _D'accord.»_ puis _«Pour ce soir, Tacos et gâteau maison?»_

Reprenant l'écharpe sur ses genoux il tape _«Oui! A tout à l'heure, je finis de tricoter quelque chose»_ Il voulait finir cette écharpe. Rapidement. Elle avait trop traîné avec toutes ces histoires.

_«Ramènes les Tacos. La commande c'est comme d'habitude!»_

_«Ouais ouais! (C'était pas à moi de payer mais à Cross d'ailleurs.)»_

Et il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche.

Puis se figea.

_Gâteau Maison?_

_Hoho..._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez eux. Leur petit chez eux douillet. Dans une maison récupérée dans un univers quelconque, dans une timeline à l'underground déserté.

«C'est l'heure du gâteau...

\- AU CHOCOLAT!»

Deux ADULTES tentaient de faire une pâtisserie pour fêter leur victoire sur le jumeau de Nightmare.

Par victoire, entendez retraite en «sauvant» le criminel.

Criminel qui était dans une cellule quelque part sous la baraque.

Comme quelques autres.

«C'EST L'HEURE DE METTRE LE FEU.

\- T'as besoin de rester zen vieux.

\- NE ME CONTREDIS PAS COMMIS DE CUISINE!

\- Je peux aussi retourner jouer à mon jeu vidéo et te laisser faire ce gâteau tout seul.

\- Essaie et il sera au CITRON le gâteau. Pas au chocolat!

\- NNOOOOOONNNNN»

Ouais Nightmare avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. De respirer. De se calmer.

«Ou au chocolat blanc?»

Cross attrapa son (petit) ami par le col de son tablier «LE CHOCOLAT BLANC CE N'EST PAS DU CHOCOLAT!» Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa respiration haletante.

Nightmare, pas impressionné pour deux sous cligna des pupilles «Vieux t'a aussi besoin de te détendre.

\- Pas de citron. Ou de chocolat blanc.

\- D'accord d'accord.»

_Cinq Minutes plus Tard._

_«_ Night, on doit doser la farine et le sucre!

\- Le doseur, c'est pour les indécis! Les pros de la cuisine font tout à l’œil.

\- Tu n'es pas un pro de la pâtisserie.»

_Dix minutes plus tard._

«Je suis impressionné qu'aucun milligrammes de jaune ne soit dans le blanc.

\- HAHA! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas avoir confiance en moi mon cher et indispensable commit de cuisine!

Cross compta jusqu'à 3. _Non Cross, ne renverse pas le plat sur la tête de ton (petit?) ami. C'est du gaspillage de nourriture. Il ne sait pas se détendre quand il est lancé dans quelque chose_. Il sortit son portable.

Et décida de taquiner son autre meilleur ami. « _Hey Error, si tu veux revoir notre cuisine en état...Reviens avant dix minutes._ »

Pas de réponse.

«Il va revenir vite je crois...»

_Vu le maniaque de la propreté qu'il était._

_Parfois._

_Surtout quand ça concernait la cuisine._

Cross regarda autour de lui. Bon le plan de travail n'était plus très propre mais ça on n'y pouvait rien donc tant pis.

Mais le problème était autre. Il regarda où en était la pâte et eut un hochement de tête, satisfait. Cela avait l'air correct même si tout avait été fait à l'oeil «Je sors le batteur à œufs et le mixeur.

\- NON! Je vais tout faire à la main.

\- Mais on a les appareils.

\- C'EST POUR LES FAIBLES!»

Cross ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Puis demanda «Mais...pourquoi on les a acheté alors?»

_**Bonne question.** _

«C'est Error qui les a acheté, pas moi.»

Nightmare avait VRAIMENT réponse à tout.

«Il va vraiment tout faire à la main? Il va se coincer un os.» il regarda à nouveau son portable et haussa un sourcil «Night? Error dit qu'il y a la queue chez le vendeur de Tacos et qu'il n'a aucune envie d'attendre. Qu'il rentre et qu'il y retourna plus tard.»

Nightmare était trop occupé à mixer de la main droite et à battre les blanc en neige de la main gauche.

Impressionné, Cross sirota son lait chocolaté froid en silence.

«Et on respecte le temps de cuisson» finit-il par dire «Le rapport temps-température est très très important. On le ne fait pas cuire à je ne sais combien de degrés en quelques secondes.

\- Tu crois que je suis du genre à cramer la maison?»

_Regard blasé._

«Sérieusement Cross. Tu te charges de la cuisson dans ce cas. Et JE vais continuer MA sauvegarde!

\- Du moment que tu n'effaces pas ma partie...»

 

 


	6. Où Ink doit prêter sa main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aide ton prochain  
> Aide ton prochain.  
> D'accord.  
> Mais se faire broyer les phalanges?

_**Pendant ce temps, chez Dream** _

_**Au Château de Justice Reign.** _

* * *

 

«C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE TU RENTRES?»

Ink stoppa net. Il n'appréciait guère se faire agresser par son boss alors qu'il rentrait après une journée relativement POURRIE. Non seulement il avait perdu son combat mais en plus il s'était fait volé plein de baisers.

 _Bref c'était pas son jour_.

_Vraiment pas._

_Surtout si en plus son supérieur piquait sa petite crise de nerfs!_

_Et le traitait comme un gosse qui rentrait trop tard!_

_Nan mais ho!_

«Boss, de un il est PAS minuit. De deux, t'es pas ma mère. De trois, je suis adulte, majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux!» Il avait compté les points sur ses phalanges, en gardant un air blasé et un peu excédé.

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand les pupilles dorées de son boss s'affinèrent jusqu'à faire deux fentes. «Et piques pas ta crise! C'est vrai!

\- Tu aurais pu passer un appel! Après que j'ai perdu mon frère et son acolyte de vue, je ne savais plus où tu étais!»

Le gardien roula des yeux «Sérieux, la confiance règne! Tu crois que ce stupide glitch sur pattes peut me capturer?

\- Non mais mon frère l'a déjà fait avec une tactique de lâche!»

Ink grogna et fit disparaître son pinceau. Il ne pouvait même plus s'amuser ou se distraire un peu visiblement.

«Je le redis boss mais t'es pas ma mère.

\- Un appel ou un message après un combat, c'est trop demandé!?»

Le peintre roula des yeux «Je suis assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. J'ai vécu seul très longtemps!

\- Et on voit ce que ça a donné! A te bourrer de peintures! A parler à des criminels! A ne rien faire de tes journées parce que tu t'ennuyais après quelques temps!»

Ink croisa les bras, agacé «Je suis un gardien du multivers. J'étais censé être NEUTRE! Je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir ou de changer une timeline! Je ne dois...devais pas influer sur le scénario!»

_C'était la première fois qu'il parlait au présent de son travail depuis un bon moment._

Dream roula des yeux «Ce qui explique comment tu as fini à force de fermer les yeux!» il posa le doigt contre le torse de son subordonné «Et la neutralité tu peux oublié! Tu es là pour aider la paix à triompher!

\- Ouais ouais j'ai pigé! Error m'a filé entre les phalanges; comme Nightmare et Cross entre les tiennes! Alors t'as rien à dire sur mon échec si t'as foiré ton coup aussi Boss! Et me tue pas du regard parce que c'est vrai ce que je dis!» Haussement d'épaules «Maintenant si tu permets, je suis crevé!»

Il passa devant son supérieur et se dirigea vers sa chambre, se retenant à temps de claquer la porte comme un adolescent rebelle. Il avait passé l'âge de faire ça quand même non?

Se laissa tomber sur le lit, il ramena ses jambes contre lui après avoir envoyé ses chaussures au sol.

«Marre de tout ça, marre de me faire traiter comme un gosse par Dream, comme un jouet occasionnel par Blue, et comme ...»

_Error le traitait comme quoi au fait?_

_A le harceler comme ça de baisers?_

_Hum_...

Il attrapa ses différents carnets à dessins et un petit pinceau entre ses doigts. Dessinant sans penser à rien. Pour se vider la tête de ces pensées qui lui filaient la migraine.

_Fleurs, jouets, objets divers. Même des instruments de musique. Et des copies d’œuvres d'arts._

Il y eut rapidement un gros tas sur son lit.

«Flûte! J'ai pas contrôlé mon pouvoir.»

C'était le cas de le dire. _Il avait créée un peu trop de trucs là! Ca devenait inquiétant!_ D'habitude il se maîtrisait un peu mieux que ça, ça allait vraiment pas fort en ce moment.

Il ouvrit un portail sur la pièce principale de l'orphelinat et envoya son tas de créations là-bas. Oui parfois il fabriquait des jouets pour se distraire et les envoyait ensuite aux enfants ("Anonymement" même si tout les adultes savaient que ça venait de lui).

_Pour passer le temps._

_Dream râlait qu'il les gâtait un peu trop mais c'est pas comme si il le faisait volontairement hein?_

Il rangea d'un mouvement brusque carnets et pinceau dans sa table de nuit.

«Bordel Error! T'en rate pas une!»

Oui il mettait tour sur le dos de son...adversaire? Rival? Harceleur? Autre? Il ne savait même pas quel qualificatif lui donner. C'était perturbant. Trop pour lui. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il ressentait.

_Qu'est-ce qui me retient de me foutre en grève?_

_Beaucoup de raisons._

_Et le flemme de les lister!_

«INK VIENS VITE ICI!» cria une voix qui résonna à travers sa magie. Le faisant grimacer. Appel urgent visiblement. «ET NE TRAINE PAS! C'EST URGENT!»

Apparemment il ne pouvait pas faire attendre.

_Tiens le boss._

_Il a déjà vu que j'ai envoyé un gros tas de jouets et de bonbons là bas?_

_Nan il s'en aperçoit le lendemain généralement, surtout à cet heure là. Les gens travaillant là-bas ne le dérangent que pour des urgences, pas un crise de ma part..._

* * *

Il attrapa son pinceau, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre en grommelant contre son supérieur à propos d'horaires non respecté et d'heures supplémentaires. Et il suivit l'appel qui le mena dans le secteur des adolescents de l'orphelinat.

Evidemment il râla, plus par habitude qu'autre chose «Quoi je tentais de dormir!? Tu veux que je t'aide pour quoi boss?»

Dream se tourna vers lui. L'air un chouïa stressé. «J'ai besoin d'une main.

\- D'un coup de main tu veux dire?

\- Non, je veux que tu donne la main à cette fille. Pendant que je l'aide de mes pouvoirs pour que ça aille mieux pour elle et que Toriel puisse...

\- Attend JE VAIS PAS ME FAIRE BROYER LES PHALANGES POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR BOSS!»

**Regard noir.**

**Très autoritaire.**

«Apprend à aider un peu ton prochain Ink! Je ne te demande pas de me ramener mon frère pieds et poings liés dans l'heure.

\- Je préférerais. Entre me faire détruire la main et une mission impossible...

-...Vraiment? Ca peux s'arranger. Avec des conséquences en cas d'échecs!»

Le gardien grommela quelque chose à propos de _salaire et de stock de carnets, blocs à dessins et accessoires de peintures_. Mais obéit. «Tiens gamine prend ma main et détruit mes phalanges!

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique Ink!» Signala Dream, de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, lui posant une main sur le front, ses ailes brillant doucement et chaleureusement. «Juste de la soutenir.

\- Demander à un type sans âme d'être un soutien?

\- Sois juste là et parles lui, encourages là! Ce n'est pas la mort!»

_Comment pouvait-il encourager quelqu'un quand il avait un mal fou à se soucier des gens?_

_Le patron pouvait pas demander à un type avec une âme?_

_Non?_

 

 

 


	7. Où Cross pète un câble....et Error se demande ce qu'il y avait dans le gâteau.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross et Error vont à la chasse au peintre, sans demander à Nightmare.

 

 

Error se demandait si, par hasard, ce n'était pas Blueberry qui avait blessé Ink. Ca lui correspondait bien, frapper quelqu'un ET les faire culpabiliser.

_Comme si c'était de leur faute._   
_Comme si lui ne faisait rien de mal._   
_Comme il était bel et bien un ami, ne pensant qu'à leur bien-être et à leur bonheur_

Ce taré l'avait bien torturé émotionnellement, empirant sa peur des contacts physiques.

_A peine passée pour d'autres que ses amis._

**"Saleté de myrtille pourrie"** aurait dit Cross à sa place.   
**"Irrécupérable"** aurait dit Nightmare.

_Et lui?_   
_Lui était plus... "je veux oublier ce type. Je veux oublier ces moments de mon passé."_   
_Oublier définitivement ce que Blue lui avait fait vivre._   
_Oublier ce traumatisme._

Error savait -non était sûr- que Dream n'aurait jamais frappé quelqu'un comme Ink semblait l'avoir été quand ils s'étaient croisés il y a quelques semaines.  
Il était du genre à regretter avant même de frapper...  
. _..donc il ne le faisait pas._

_Pas avec ses proches en tout cas._

_Avec ses ennemis , c'était une autre histoire..._

Et en plus de ça, Cross parlait à nouveau de Ink, disant qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser là-bas, prenant comme nouvelle excuse que Error avait un faible pour l'artiste. Comment pouvaient-il avoir une belle relation en n'étant pas dans le même camps?  
Disant qu'il fallait le sauver pour qu'il puisse vivre libre et heureux, prenant ses propres décisions.

_Sans être influencé de quelque manière que ce soit!_

_"Faut le sauver de cette enfer de positivité! Pour qu'il puisse parler avec Error!!"_ disait donc Cross, ayant de la suite dans les idées.  
Nightmare, quand à lui était plus brutal: _"Cross, il est libre de ses choix. Et c'est un abruti pour avoir choisi mon frère._  
 _\- il ne l'aurait pas choisi si il avait eu une âme._  
 _\- Te mêle pas de ça Error!! Tu n'est pas concerné..._  
 _\- HEY!! si vous me mettez dans la conversation, ça me regarde un peu quand même."_ avait répliqué le squelette aux os noirs.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus après ça.  
Ou c'est ce que Nightmare pensa. Parce qu'en fait, deux autres en re-parlèrent assez souvent, un peu trop au goût d'Error. Cross avait VRAIMENT de la suite dans les idées. Et quand il en avait une, il ne la lâchait plus.  Le guerrier monochrome décida donc, un jour que le gardien de la négativité était plongé dans un bouquin (passionnant selon ses mots) d’entraîner Error derrière la maison. Pour parler selon ses dires.

Error demanda donc, un peu (légitimement) curieux de cette situation imprévue: "Vieux, qu'est ce que tu fais?  
\- J'ai besoin de te parler, seul à seul.  
\- Whoa. Je veux dire, je suis flatté mais absolument pas intéressé. Et je croyais que tu aimais Nightmare. Je veux dire...je vous laisse seuls pour une raison quand je m'isole pour tricoter quand même.  
\- SOIS SERIEUX CINQ MINUTES.  
\- Nan mais tu me tires derrière la maison, là où Night ne peut ni nous voir, ni nous entendre...tu as quelque chose à cacher? Quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas très suspect de chez suspect? Quelque chose qu'il ne doit pas savoir?  
\- Oui...parce qu'il ne doit pas entendre ce qu'on dit. Il n'aimerait pas et refuserait ma proposition. Ca ne serait pas top du coup/  
-...."

_H_ _aussement de sourcils suspicieux d'Error._   
_Très suspicieux le haussement de sourcil._   
_Rougissement (en violet, pas en rouge) de Cross qui comprit ce que l'autre pensait._   
_Et il piqua une crise._

"JE NE VAIS PAS TE FAIRE UNE DÉCLARATION!!  
\- Ha j'ai eu peur." Même si il semblait toujours septique. Peut-être juste joueur. "Alors que veux-tu? J'ai un pull et une écharpe à finir moi.  
\- ...  
\- Et ne me demande pas de conseils pour passer à l'étape suivante avec ton chéri parce que...  
\- ERROR!!" Le visage de Cross était désormais entièrement violet. "DE UN RIEN A VOIR, DE DEUX...."  
Mais l'autre n'en resta pas là "Parce que vu que c'est toi qui a des menottes dans sa Boite Dimensionnelle...D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, sont-elles en fourrure rose? Je crois que c'est une question très importante.  
\- ERROR!!

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à l'étage et la tête de Nightmare apparut "HEY!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à hurler comme ça? Vous vous croyez où? Core va râler pour tapage journalier!!  
\- Rien Nightmare." Répondit Cross, toujours violet. Nuance qui avait augmenté d'ailleurs. il semblait mort de honte.  Ou de gêne. Au choix.  
Error intervint, taquin "Je taquine Cross sur la couleur de la fourrure de ses menottes.  
\- Y A PAS DE MENOTTES.  
\- Vieux tu en aurais pas parlé sinon...Tu as avoué en avoir et..."  
La fenêtre se referma.  
Visiblement Nightmare préférait ne pas écouter ces bêtises.  
Devant le regard noir de son ami, Error soupira et stoppa ses taquineries "D'accord!! J'arrête. Soyons sérieux!!"

Cross toussota et ennonça sa vérité "Ink ne peut pas rester au château de l'ange stupide. C'est mauvais pour lui et pour son absence d'âme!  
\- ...ben j'suis un peu d'accord mais...  
\- Dream ne met plus de détecteur sur lui. J'veux dire il lui mettait un truc pour le retrouver où qu'il soit. Un traceur? Je sais plus comment ça s'appelle mais bon...il ne le fait plus depuis que Ink la découvert!!  
\- Heureusement c'était bizarre. Et une preuve d'absence totale de confiance!!  
\- Alors on le capture, et on le boucle en cellule. On a encore des libres au sous-sol."

_Pause._   
_Seconde de silence._   
_Avait-il bien entendu?_   
_Clignement d'orbites._   
_Grande inspiration._   
_Comptage jusqu'à 10._   
_Non il avait **bien** entendu._

Error ouvrit la bouche "tu as respiré quelque chose de pas net ce matin? Ou mangé quelque chose de périmé? Nan mais parce que là...ça devient grave. Je m'inquiète" Il tendit la main pour toucher le front de Cross "Tu as de la fièvre?"  
\- Mais..." protesta celui à la capuche de fourrure, reculant pour se mettre hors d'atteinte. "Laisses moi t'expliquer!  
\- Tu propose d'infiltrer JR SANS Night, prenant le risque d'être capturés tous les deux. _Donc le risque d'être utilisés comme des matériaux de chantage par Dream contre Nightmare!! Je préférerais que ça n'arrive pas tu vois?_  
\- Je...on ne se fera pas capturer!  
\- Donc tu proposes de faire cette infiltration, de prendre littéralement Ink sous mon bras (ou sous le tien). _Comme un bagage, sans réfléchir à ses réactions qui pourraient être brutales d'ailleurs...personne n'aime se faire kidnapper._  
\- Oui mais...on va y arriver, j'ai tout prévu!!!  
\- Et de le ramener ici, dans une cellule où Dream ne pourra pas le trouver? Risquant la crise de nerfs du dit-Dream?  
\- OUI!! Et on le sèvre de la positivité du crétin emplumé! Et il redeviendra comme avant!!"

_Cross avait l'air fier de lui._

_Et de son plan._

_Celui aux os noirs hésita entre le rire et le facepalm._

Finalement il reprit seulement une grande inspiration. Et lâcha, impitoyable "C'est stupide. Vraiment stupide!!  
\- Mais tu pourras l'embrasser autant que tu veux comme ça.   
\- MAIS C'EST PAS LE PROBLEME.  
\- Bah quoi on a plein de gens dans les cellules!! Et il n'y sera pas mal. Les repas sont supers et tu pourras le gâter!!" Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Donc tout est ok non?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que....Nightmare soit d'accord!!  
\- On le fait.  
\- Je...et Nightmare?  
\- LA NUIT PROCHAINE!!!  
\- Je...Il est au courant Night?  
\- PENDANT QUE NIGHTY DORMIRA!!"

Error ne demanda pas "pourquoi" parce qu'il le savait: Nightmare ne voudrait pas, donc Cross désirait le mettre devant le fait accomplis.Quand on ne pourrait plus le ramener sous peine d'être découvert.

_(...C'était vicieux..._   
_...il aimait ça.)_

Mais il énonça sa grande vérité "Night ne sera pas content."

_Euphémisme._   
_Il allait piquer une crise et hurler un bon coup._   
_En énonçant par A + B à quel point cette idée était stupides et en listant les problèmes que ça allait leurs apporter._   
_Et râler en disant qu'on ne pouvait plus rattraper le coup, que Dream allait péter un câble et que... **blablabla.**_

"On peut gérer ça" dit Cross.  
Et Error soupira -encore- "D'accord, D'accord. Night sera pas content mais on peut régler ça. Par le dialogue. Après qu'on ait fait ton idée (et je continue à dire qu'elle est stupide vieux)."  
Cross haussa les épaules "Et Dream non plus, et tu sais quoi, on s'en tape de l'emplumé. Ca le fera c**** et Night adorera ça!  
\- Et si Dream le cherche après? Ink est quand même son bras droit!!  
\- Bah il nous a jamais trouvé. Où est le soucis?  
\- ...  
\- On lui fera croire que Ink a FUGUE!! Avec une lettre où il sera écrit _ **"j'm'e casse boss, allez vous faire foutre!"'** _ ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- ....Non.  
\- D'accord ça c'est une idée pourrie." admit Cross "mais on kidnappe quand même Ink!"  
Error soupira et capitula.  
 _Cross était capable d'y aller seul._  
 _Il était assez inconscient pour ça._  
" D'accord!"

*********

  
Cross sortit un tableau et une craie. "Parlons de notre plan!! Tout doit être minutieusement préparé!!!  
\- Pitié range ça." Marmonna Error "ce ne serait pas plus simple d'attendre une bataille? Et de l'embarquer discretos après l'avoir habilement éloigné de Dream? Ca arrive souvent ce genre de situation avec lui.  
\- NAN je veux le faire CE SOIR!!"  
Silence de Error. (" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir?_ ")  
Soupir de Error. (" _Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé tout à l'heure?_ ")

Il capitula pour de bon "D'accord. Ce soir. Je te préviens je ne me déguise pas!"  
Cross rangea les déguisements dans sa boite dimmensionelle en faisant la moue, vexé: "Bah va y trouve une idée alors!" dit-il, boudant de façon très mature devant ce refus de son idée super géniale.  
Error leva une phalange "il va souvent dans outertale regarder le ciel.  
\- ....  
\- Seul.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve à discuter parfois.  
\- ...parfois?  
\- Rarement.  
\- Rarement?  
\- De...arrêtes un peu tu veux? A chaque fois qu'on s'y croise c'est du hasard total. C'est littéralement 2 fois sur 10."  
Cross leva un bras dramatiquement, l'autre enroulé autour des épaules de son ami "allons fidèle bras droit, allons chasser l'artiste.  
\- ...depuis quand je suis ton bras droit?"

  
_Outertale._   
_Pluie d'étoiles filantes._   
_Où il fait tout le temps nuit._

_Bref en endroit parfait pour les sorties romantiques._

Cross apparut avec son ami, et sourit "on y est.  
\- Il est peut-être pas là.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il est là.  
\- Je viens juste de t'en parler! Tu ne savais même pas qu'il venait là!  
\- JE SAIS qu'il est là!  
Error grogna "Tu as mangé trop de gâteau au chocolat tout à l'heure Cross.  
\- Je n'ai pas de sugar rush, j'ai passé l'âge.  
\- D'accord y avait **quoi** dans le gâteau alors?  
\- C'était une forêt noire!  
\- Ca ne répond PAS à ma question! Qui a fait le gâteau? Y avait quoi dedans?"

Et Cross n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
"C'est pas lui là?" demanda-t-il soudain, pointant un squelette de la phalange.  
"...je crois que c'est lui, vu l'écharpe.  
\- ...  
\- Cross on reste caaallmmeee!"

_Trop tard._   
_Un poil trop tard._   
_Le guerrier noir et blanc attaqua, sautant **littéralement** sur l'artiste. _

Qui se retourna au dernier moment "Que..." mais n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ou de réagir à cette attaque surprise.

**-BAM-**

Error soupira -encore- et s'aperçut que des habitants de l'univers les regardaient de travers "non non ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas."  s'exclama-t-il rapidement, espérant dissiper la foule. Avant qu'un garde de JR ne se pointe.

Ink, cloué au sol, par son ex-ami, l'abreuvait d'injures diverses et variées. Une fois qu'il eut déballé son sac il hurla de colère "NON MAIS CA VOUS PREND SOUVENT D'AGRESSER LES GENS QUI VEULENT JUSTE AVOIR LA PAIX?  
\- Calme toi Ink.  
\- JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX!! Espèce de sac de doutes ambulant! Je vais..."  
Cross tourna la tête vers son ami "s'il te plaît, peux-tu...l'immobiliser que j'ai les mains libres et que je puisse me lever?"

Son partenaire soupira. Et lança ses câbles pour ligoter l'artiste. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches "Toi et tes idées, je te retiens!" marmonna-t-il "Ton plan, j'en ai pas vu la moindre trace!"

Cross posa les orbites sur Ink qui continuait à protester et à les injurier. "Tu peux l'embrasser pour le faire taire?"

Ink eut un glapissement outré "NE T'AVISE PAS DE...."

Error grogna "je peux te cogner aussi, ça le fera rire au lieu de hurler!"

L'autre roula des yeux "Ca va, je proposais juste..." Il jeta le peintre sur son épaule ( _celui-ci ayant un glapissement outré_ ) "ça a été plus rapide que prévu."

 

 

 


	8. Où Nightmare estime qu'il est le seul adulte raisonnable ici...

_Une pièce._

_Un ventilateur au plafond._

_Une lampe braquée sur deux squelettes assis sur des chaises._

Nightmare était devant eux, faisant les cents pas, bras croisés dans le dos.

"Bon bon bon." Dit-il d'un ton trop sérieux et trop sévère pour être honnête. "Il faut qu'on parle!"

**Silence.**

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard septiques.

Chacun semblait dire à l'autre " _C'est à toi de causer!"_  et n'avait pas l'intention de parler lui-même. " _C'est ta faute après tout!"_

Nightmare prit une grande inspiration "J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous...

\- Ben...

\- ON N'INTERROMPT PAS LE MAUVAIS FLIC!!! OU JE VOUS COLLE AU TROU POUR LA NUIT!!

\- T'es sérieux vieux?

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui vous prit? Explications!! Maintenant!!

\- Ce qui nous a prit? Rien d'autre la volonté de sevrer Ink de la magie de ton abruti de frangin. On a fait une bonne action et je ne regrette pas!"

Error ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Car le gardien nocturne s'empressa de crier, énervé au possible " ...VOUS AVEZ KIDNAPPE LE BRAS DROIT DE MON FRÈRE!! ET VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS LE PROBLÈME?"

Cross leva le doigt comme un écolier et protesta d'une voix d'adolescent injustement accusé par un professeur sadique "Sauvé en fait. C'est pour son bien qu'on a fait ça!

\- ...il ne doit pas être du même avis!!" marmonna Error d'une voix faible, passant ses phalanges sur son, visage. "Il hurlait beaucoup quand on l'a amené ici."

Mais le monochrome n'en avait pas fini: "Attendons qu'il soit sevré pour se prononcer!"

_Tête de mule._

Nightmare croisa les bras" Et si il est à court de vials avant que ça arrive? Hein?

\- Ca n'arrivera pas!! 

\- Heu comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr!!

\- Je connais Ink mieux que vous!! Et au pire, tu peux utiliser TON aura!!

\- Heu...Tu te contredis Cross."

Le silence qui suivit fit froncer les arcades sourcilières au guerrier. "Nan je suis parfaitement logique et sûr de moi! Ca va marcher"

_Encore une fois,_

**_Silence évocateur._ **

"Je sais que j'ai bien fait! Je ne corrigerais pas ce que j'ai accomplis aujourd'hui!! C'était un foutu sauvetage et je l'ai réussi!!" Cross refusait d'admettre qu'il avait fait une boulette. "Grâce à Error, j'ai tiré Ink des serres dégoulinantes de bonté de son siphonné de jumeau!!

\- hey va pas trop loin dans les insultes à Dream quand même!!

\- J'fais c'que j'veux!!"

Nightmare soupira, et se détourna "tu es vraiment têtu. Et tu n'en fais jamais autrement qu'à ta tête! Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même!!"

Error secoua la tête "Et on ne peut plus le ramener maintenant qu'il a vu la maison! Et qu'on l'a amené, conscient, ici!"

Nightmare attrapa une craie et s'approcha du tableau. "Je vais expliquer pourquoi c'est une horrible idée. Avec pleins de couleurs différentes! Et un schéma détaillé! 

\- Nan mais c'est pas la peine! Te fatigue pas!

\- Si si c'est la peine. Et soyez attentif!

\- Night, ce qui est fait est fait." soupira Error en croisant les bras. "On ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant. J'étais pas pour mais Cross aurait fait n'importe quoi sans moi. J'ai préféré venir pour éviter une énorme boulette crossienne!!

\- HEY! C'est aussi pour toi que j'ai fais ça hein!"

Nightmare les ignora et dessina un ange avec une face en (è_é) "voilà comment mon frère devrait réagir. Je le connais et il va..."

Error décida d'ignorer son ami qui dessinait sur le tableau en continuant à leurs faire la leçon, où resurgissait plus un reproche de ne pas l'avoir emmené qu'autre chose. Et où il listait les futures possibles réaction de son jumeau  _(et là son ton devenait étrangement jubilatoire_ ).

* * *

Soudain le troisième membre du groupe se tourna vers son ami. Il était soudainement un peu inquiet et mal à l'aise "Cross?"

Son ami se tourna vers lui à son tour "Ouais? Y a un soucis?

\- Tu l'as mis où Ink? Dans quelle cellule? Il est bien installé quand même? Parce que...

\- Ouais je l'ai mis dans la plus confortable quand même!"  Cross semblait très fier de lui "Je lui apporterais des tacos et du café tout à l'heure!

\- C'est laquelle déjà

\- La 5. C'est l'une des dernières disponibles et c'est l'une des deux plus grandes." 

Error resta stupéfait, ferma les orbites, compta jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit avant de demander, d'une voix posée et maîtrisée  "C'est pas celle avec les murs blancs?"

Cross cligna des orbites. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Et se leva d'un bond, faisant valser sa chaise, et laissant échapper un juron bien coloré: "F***!!"

Celui aux os noirs se facepalma.

 _("C'est pas vrai, il a pas fait ça. il a oublié? Comment il a pu oublié?_ ")

_Et bien si, il avait oublié._

_Bravo!_

_**Comment il avait pu ne pas y penser monsieur le meilleur ami qui se ventait de connaître Ink mieux que personne!?** _

_Lamentable d'oublier sa phobie principale!_

**_La-men-ta-ble!_ **

Nightmare en lâcha sa craie "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?" Il avait l'air agacé de se faire interrompre.

Cross ouvrit la bouche " j'ai oublié la phobie de Ink. Je l'ai mit dans la cellule qui a pas été peinte!"

Le gardien de la négativité cligna des orbites.

Et se facepalma. Deux fois. Avec chaque main.

_Ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas aidé!_

_Pas un pour rattraper l'autre!_

Error n'attendit pas que le monochrome explique. Et se dirigea vers les tunnels menant aux cellules.

*************

Il y fut avant que l'aiguille des secondes ne fasse un tour de cadran. Ce qui était assez rapide en soit. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule (qui était confortable, à croire que Cross l'avait préparé spécialement pour Ink. fort probable si il ruminait son plan depuis des jours.)

"Ink?"

L'artiste était blotti dans un coin, jambes ramenées contre celui, ses bras entourant ses genoux et sa tête enfouie dans le creux ainsi créer, son visade niché dans son écharpe.

"Hey. Ink?"

Le peintre sursauta. Et leva les yeux vers lui, les symboles lui servant de pupilles changeant de formes et de couleurs de façon anarchique.

"E..Error?

\- Désolé, Cross est un idiot. Il a oublié ta phobie."

L'autre prit une grande inspiration, et eut un frisson, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même.

"On va cacher le blanc.

\- Laisses...moi partir.

\- On ne peut plus, maintenant que tu sais où on vit."

Ink serra les dents. Et son visage disparut dans les plus de son écharpe.

"Ferme les yeux, et respire calmement."

Il posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule du captif, qui releva la tête, toujours tremblant, ses pupilles devenant rondes et blanches pendant quelques secondes avant de changer de formes et de nuances.

"Reste calme, on va arranger ça..."

La main du gardien jaillit et attrapa la manche du squelette aux os noirs. Dans une prise à la fois ferme et désespérée. Error perdit l'équilibre et tomba, un genou à terre alors que le gardien (qui ne faisait pas du tout son job d'ailleur) se collait à lui, nichant son visage dans sa capuche, comme pour dissimuler son visage, échapper au blanc tout autour d'eux.

"Garde les yeux fermés. Et quand je te dirais de les rouvrir il n'y aura plus de blanc."

Ink serra les dents.

 _Se retenait-il de les injurier, de l'insulter lui?_ Possible, il aurait des raisons de le faire. Beaucoup de raisons.

_Les baisers, la capture, et cet enfermement._

_N'importe qui aurait vraiment été énervé._

_Très énervé._

Il se tourna vers Cross qui venait d'entrer "Fais moi disparaître ce blanc!!

\- Mais je..

\- Va chercher de la peinture.

\- Je peins très mal!

\- Je m'en fiche, c'était ton idée!!

\- Ou alors j'amène des pinceau et de la peinture et il s'en occupe? Cette cellule est anti-magie donc..."

Error roula des orbites "Tu assumes tes gaffes! Et ne parles pas de lui comme si il n'était pas là!"

Cross grogna mais tourna les talons et se téléporta à peine hors du sous-sol. Nightmare marmonna en arrière-plan, comme quoi c'était vraiment le bordel depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Ink.

Celui-ci s'accrochait à Error de toute ses forces. Ses tremblements étaient certes moins forts, mais ne s'étaient pas arrêté, et il claquait des dents, les os glacés par l'angoisse et la terreur.

"Restes calmes!! Tu ne vois plus le blanc tant que tu as les yeux fermés hein?

\- ...O...oui.

\- Alors détends-toi. Cross va repeindre ce mur.

\- Il dessine et peints très mal."

Nightmare ricana, toujours adossé au mur. "Tu parles, il perd toujours à dessiner c'est gagné!!

\- Night..." la voix de Error était à peine un reproche.

L'autre eut un petit ricanement "Sa chèvre ressemblait à un lapin!!

\- ...J'avoue." ce mot fut dit d'un ton dramatique exagéré.

Il crut entendre le captif pouffer de rire mais préféra faire comme si ne rien n'était. Le prisonier se calmait, donc c'était tout bénéféfique.

Nightmare reprit "Et ses feuilles à des plumes!!

\- Sa citrouille à une pomme!!

\- Ses branches d'arbres à des os!!!

\- Ses os a des...heu..." Error stoppa en entendant la porte d'entrée qui claquait.

Alors que Cross arrivait avec un sac plastique "J'ai été aussi vite que possible alors je veux pas entendre râler!" il stoppa en voyant que Nightmare ricanait en le regardant. "Quoi?"

Error secoua la tête "Rien rien" il fit un geste de main et continua "bon effaçons le blanc de ces murs."

**A Suivre**


	9. Premiers Jours

**Jour 1**

Error évita un coup de poing à peine entré dans la pièce, refermant la porte à l'aide de son pied. Il tenait son plateau d'une main et attrapa le bras de Ink de sa libre.

L'artiste siffla de rage. Frustré de son échec. Très Frustré.

"Déjà une tentative de fuite?" gloussa celui aux os sombres, moqueur, une arcade sourcilière soulevée. "Tu n'as pas perdu de temps!!"  Il eut un sourire amusé "Mais tu devrais savoir que ça ne sert à rien sans tes pouvoirs et avec trois combattants dans cet endroit."

Un regard haineux fut son unique réponse. Aucune parole n'échappa au gardien qui ne faisait pas son travail. 

_Un peu la faute de Dream cependant. Qui l'avait engagé avant qu'il ne puisse se motiver à être un gardien._ _Ou de Cross. Qui l'avait un peu laissé en plan dans cet univers où Dream l'avait récupéré, au lieu de l'emmener avec lui._

_Mystère._

_Qui n'aurait probablement jamais de réponse._

"Quel caractère ~" ricana son geôlier, amusé. Il relâcha le prisonnier et alla poser le plateau sur la table, sans même le regarder. Presque joueur. Ce qui était un peu nouveau pour lui: "Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Outre la nourriture et la boisson? Je peux t'apporter pas mal de choses.

\- la porte ouverte serait un bon début." Railla Ink, croisant les bras, le regard noir, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle fois. "Et me laisser rentrer au château.

\- Excepté ça." Il haussa les épaules "Écoutes j'étais pas pour te capturer. Mais tu connais Cross. quand il a une idée en tête, il est buté comme ce n'est pas possible. Moi je t'aurais laissé en paix. Mais lui...et comme tu n'étais pas inconscient quand on t'a amené ici, on ne peut plus te laisser partir."

_Retenir l'artiste captif.._

_...Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ils ne pouvaient plus le relâcher._

_Error soupçonnait Cross de l'avoir fait exprès._

_Juste pour ça. Parce qu'il avait vu où ils vivaient._

Il soupira "Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Mais puisqu'on ne peut rien changer, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose?

Ink serra les dents. "Alors, si tu ne peux pas me laisser partir...Rien!" il lui tourna le dos, préférant l'ignorer avant de s'énerver.

_Il lui fallait du temps pour accepter la situation..._

_...et se calmer._

Error eut un sourire moqueur "Crayons, carnets, stylos, et des romans donc?" Il regarda autour de lui "tu dois t'ennuyer non? Je vais t’amener de quoi te distraire!!"

_Si il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Ink aurait eu une télévision et des DVDs._

_Mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire._

L'autre lui tournait toujours le dos. "Fous le camps!" gronda-t-il, furieux "Et fiche moi la paix! Et si Cross ose pointer sa sale gueule, je la lui péterais!!"

_Il ne plaisantait pas._

_C'était une évidence._

Celui aux os noirs ricana "si tu veux ~" il se détourna " bye bye à tout à l'heure ~"

* * *

 

**Jour Deux**

* * *

 

"Ce livre était pourri" fut le -bonjour- de Ink le lendemain.   _Paroles agrémentés du lancé du-dit bouquin._ Qui frappa le mur à côté de la tête d'Error. 

Celui-ci posa le plateau. "Donc tu as jugé bon de me le balancer à la figure?" plaisanta-t-il, taquin. Même si il se doutait que Ink était toujours très en colère, ce qu'il comprenait: lui le serait aussi dans la même situation. " C'est ta définition de déception littéraire?

\- C'était juste assez bon pour ça oui." siffla le captif, sans bouger de sa place, croisant les bras et lança un regard assassin à son adversaire. "La prochaine fois, ça sera mon pied là où je pense!!

\- Et bien laisses moi te dire que tu vises mal Ink." Il ricana quand l'autre lui tira la langue, avant d'étouffer une insulte acide.

Le peintre lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Refusant une plus longue discussion. 

Error soupira. "Je t'en amène un nouveau tout à l'heure? Tu veux autre chose?"

L'autre ne répondit pas, s'asseyant dos à lui, muré dans son silence boudeur.

"Et plus de trucs pour dessiner?" continua Error avec patience.

_Heureusement que c'était lui._

_Nightmare aurait déjà pété un câble et l'aurait provoqué en l'insultant._

_Cross aurait été trop intrusif et collant, trop insistant et persuadé d'avoir bien fait._

Ink ramena ses jambes contre lui, frissonnant, tremblant. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé. N'aimait pas être seul.  Il finit par admettre, à voix basse "Oui.

\- Autre chose? Un lecteur pour écouter de la musique?

\- N'importe quoi pourvu que je ne m'ennuie pas. Ce silence me rend dingue!! 

\- ...D'accord."

_Il comprenait._

_Trop bien._

Il attrapa la vaisselle sale "Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu me le dis tout de suite, d'accord? Je ne peux pas faire de miracles, mais...

\- Je me sens mal à être enfermé.

\- Excepté ça. Tu sais pourquoi. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire.

\- Rahh! Arrête de t'excuser, c'est insupportable!" 

* * *

 

**Jour 5**

* * *

 

Il y eut un progrès ce jour-là, Ink engagea la conversation...sans dire bonjour cependant...et sans remercier pour les cadeaux des derniers jours...

...parce une exigence de ce qu'il voulait. "J'veux un gros pinceau et d'la peinture. Ou des bombes de peintures.

\- heuu..." Error posa le plateau, un peu étonné "Pour quoi? Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie pour t'enfuir, je te le rappelle."

Ink roula des pupilles "Je sais, j'suis pas un abruti!" Et il pointa les murs d'une phalange "Pour modifier les dessins immondes de Cross!!"

L'autre gloussa. Il devait bien admettre que c'était très laid.

Affreux.

Même lui qui n'était pas un connaisseur d'art (bien que créateur de vêtements en tricot) trouvait cela digne d'un enfant de maternelle, alors un artiste comme Ink.

Ca devait piquer les orbites.

**_Au rez-de-chaussée._ **

Cross éternua d'un coup, faisant sursauter Nightmare. Celui-ci haussa une arcade sourcilière, surpris: "T'as chopé la crève vieux?

\- J"ai les conduits auditifs qui sifflent!!" grogna le monochrome, se frottant la cavité nasale. "Et j'ai éternue sans raison pourtant...

\- On cause mal de toi." plaisanta son ami/amant avant de reprendre sa manette pour qu'ils continuent leur partie. 

Et Cross se mit à maudire Dream -c'était forcement de sa faute-.

A un moment, Nightmare en eut marre, roula des pupilles, et lui envoya un coup de pied taquin dans la jambe, faussement fâché.

**_Dans la cellule._ **

Error haussa les épaules : "d'accord d'accord. Bombes de peintures. Mais je te rappelle que ta magie ne marche pas ici.

\- J'avais pigé quand tu me l'as dit le premier jour, et y a 2 minutes." Ink se détourna. "Tout plutôt que ces trucs hideux ou des murs blancs!"

_Ca le rendait dingue._

Le squelette aux noirs répliqua "J'avoue que c'est bien...raté comme oeuvre." Et il comprenait aisément la demande du prisonnier.

_Quel euphémisme._

_Raté était bien faible pour définir le cauchemar artistique sous leurs orbites._

_C'était même une insulte à l'art._

\- Un bébé aurait fait mieux.

\- J'avoue on peut pas faire pire.

\- C'est des gros pâtes sans queue ni tête. Même un gosse de 2 ans ferait mieux que ça. Ca me donne envie de me laver les orbites à l'acide!!

\- D'accord, d'accord je vais te sauver de cette torture!"

Et il était totalement d'accord: c'était hideux. Et c'était censé représenter quoi au juste?

**_Au rez-de-chaussée._ **

Cross éternua une nouvelle fois. "BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE DREAM DIT A PROPOS DE MOI AU JUSTE?

\- Pourquoi ramène-tu tout à mon frère?

\- PARCE QUE TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE!"

Nighmare leva les pupilles au ciel, soupirant lourdement.

* * *

 

**Jour 7**

* * *

 

Ink ne balança rien à la tête d'Error et ne tenta pas de le frapper ou de l'agresser verbalement. Bref il ne l'insulta même pas. Mais il ne parla pas du tout. Il se contenta de le fixer, comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important.

_Ce qui était une amélioration en soit. Qu'il soit si calme et si silencieux._ _Mais ce qui était aussi inquiétant._ _TRES inquiétant._ _Comme si une sourde colère grondait en lui._

_Ce qui n'avait rien de très surprenant en soit._

_il serait pareil dans la même situation._

Error tenta une approche: "Tu voudrais manger quelque chose en particulier? Ou lire quelque chose? Tu veux des mots croisés? Des mots mêlés? Autre chose? Il te suffit de demander et je tâcherais de te satisfaire.

-...."

_Aucun réponse._

_Juste un regard noir._

Le squelette aux os roula des pupilles " Et non je ne te libérerais pas, inutile de demander."

L'autre croisa les bras, boudeur. Lui lançant un regard genre ' _oui j'avais pigé merci captain obvious'._ Mais il ne parla pas. 

Error ne renonça pas cependant: "Tu veux un livre en particulier? On en a trouvé de nouveaux qui sont passionnants!"

Ink tritura son écharpe sans répondre. L'autre ne s'en inquiéta pas. Si il refusait de parler maintenant, il parlerait ce soir, quand il reviendrait.

_Ce silence laissait présager quelque chose d'inquiétant._

_Comme une braise sous la cendre._

* * *

 

**Jour 9**

* * *

Ink se jeta sur lui cette fois. Heureusement il n'y avait rien de cassable sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Et il avait senti la rage monter, prête à exploser, ces deux derniers jours. Il sentait que l'autre finirait pas l'attaquer vu cette colère en augmentation.

Les yeux du sans-âme était rouge, et son aura irradiait de rage. Il avait apparemment bu un peu de son vials rouge. 

_Celui de la colère._

_Il avait bu ses fioles!!_

"Ho tu as bu un vial? Bravo!!"

_Sifflement colérique de son vis-à-vis qui tenta de le cogner de son poing._

Error eut un rictus moqueur, et il tendit ses câbles, et immobilisa les poings de son adversaire avant de le repousser d'un coup de pied.

Ink s'écrasa sur le dos -sonné-. Sifflant une insulte bien senti. 

"Mais c'est pas possible ça!" Error se releva "tu n'es pas raisonnable!!

\- Va t'faire foutre!

\- Quel langage!!" ricana le squelette aux os sombre, ramassant le plateau pour le poser sur la table  "J'avoue que te voir réagir est plus satisfaisant que te voir déprimé ou silencieux!"

_Même si Cross et Nightmare ne mâchaient pas leurs mots eux non plus._

_Et Ink avait le droit d'être énervé._

Ink se plaqua contre le mur, lançant un regard mauvais à son geôlier. Comme une bête blessée prête à mordre la main qui l'aidait. "Va te faire bouffer par des chiens!

\- Howa, tu as les nerfs."

Il ignora la colère de l'artiste. Le prenant plutôt à la rigolade. Et lui fit un signe de main avant de sortir, sifflotant (comment faisait-il d'ailleurs?) gaiement.

* * *

 

**Jour 10**

* * *

 

Nouvelle attaque. Error l'avait presque vu arriver (comme la veille), et ils chutèrent au sol, le plateau étant retenu par des cordes bleutées.

Ink tenta de le frapper, encore et encore. Cela échoua à plus d'une reprise. Le squelette aux os noirs en eut rapidement assez et reprit le dessus, plaquant son contraire au sol sans pitié. Il lui maintint les poignets entre ses phalanges.

"Bon maintenant tu te calmes avant que je me fâches!"

Un ricanement acerbe lui répondit. Les pupilles rouges se rivèrent aux siennes et le mercenaire siffla, haineux "bah va y fâches-toi! Je m'en tape! Ca me changera de te voir en rogne!"

Error compte jusqu'à 10. Puis décida de le faire taire de la façon la plus efficace possible.

En l'embrassant. Aussi passionnant que les précédentes fois.

L'autre eut un gémissement de plaisir involontaire.

Quand Error le relâcha, des couleurs se rependirent sur le visage de son captif. Qui déglutit. Et sembla figé par l'acte, comme incapable de parler.

"Voilà ~" chantonna celui aux lunettes rouges "Calmé?"

Les pupilles n'étaient plus rouge. Ink détourna la tête,  l'enfouissant dans son écharpe. Incapable de formuler un mot.

"Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse ça à chaque fois que tu t'énervé?

\- Va te faire f*****!!" fut la réponse, à peine audible. 

Error éclata de rire.

_Il y avait du progrès._

_Même si ça avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
